M2 Browning
The M2 Browning is a heavy American heavy machine gun designed in 1918 by John Browning. It has been the primary heavy machine gun of the United States Armed Forces since World War I and is still in service in Iraq and Afghanistan. It continues to be used by its customers due to its reliability and because of the .50 BMG cartridge the weapon uses. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M2 Browning the M2 Browning is the primary heavy machine gun for the Western Allies: the US, UK, Canada and the Free French Forces. It is mounted on the M4 Sherman and M3 Half-Track on cupola mounts as well as on the turrets on the B-17 and SBD Dauntless rear facing ring mount. File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP.png|An M2 Browning mounted on an LCVP File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP_REAR.png|Rear view Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2 the M2 Browning appears as the Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the HMMWV. On the M1A1 Abrams the M2 Browning is used in a remote control configuration while on the HMMWV it is mounted in a cupola with armor to the sides. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the M2 Browning appears as a mounted machine gun on American and European vehicles, as well as mounted on sandbags. It has an extremely high rate of fire, and can damage all targets, even tanks. Continuous fire on a tank for about 10 seconds can destroy one, and infantry are simply blown away by 1-2 hits, making it a very effective defensive emplacement. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Bad Company 2 the M2 Browning appears as the Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the M3A3 Bradley. The M2 Browning is used in a remote control configuration, so the user isn't vulnerable to enemy sniper fire. Despite its low rate of fire it is capable of killing quickly because of its extremely high damage. BFBC2M2 2.png|Visual view about the range that the M2 Browning does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2M2.png|Visual view about the range that the M2 Browning does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2M2 12M.png|The gunner's viewpoint about the range that the M2 Browning does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2M2 64M.png|The gunner's viewpoint about the range that the M2 Browning does 16.7 damage (64m) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M2 Browning is the mounted turret gun on the M48 Patton tank. It uses the same firing sound as the M2 Browning on the M1A2 Abrams from the base game. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M2 Browning appears as the heavy machine gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the HMMWV. Battlefield 3 The M2 Browning can be seen mounted on the M1A2 Abrams tank during the "Thunder Run" Official Gameplay Trailer released at E3 by EA. In contrast to the its configuration in the Bad Company series, the M2 is not mounted on a CROWS remote firing system. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free